Kuusou Forest
by Mika-chan739
Summary: song-fic. en el fondo del bosque se encontraba una hermosa joven, con un oscuro pasado. mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Lucy POV


_**1.** ** _l_ os personajes, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **2\. esta cancion se llama, como dice en el titulo, kuusou forest**_

 _ **3.**_ **Hola- letra de la canción**

 _Hola- recuerdos_

"Hola"- pensamientos

* * *

soy Lucy Heartfilia y así inicia mi hermosa historia de amor

era una de mis épocas favoritas del año, yo estaba sentada junto a la ventana de una mi casa, pequeña pero muy hermosa, **la brisa de verano golpeando y cuando abro la ventana escucho el canto de los pájaros danzando a lo lejos.** Deje **el libro a medio leer a un lado y dije con una sonrisa:**

 **-¿de donde vienes? - con la venda aun puesta dan las tres de la tarde.**

Me preparo un te de hierbas y reanudo mi lectura mientras me pongo a pensar " **el mundo es sorprendenteménte simple pero soy yo la que es rara con complicaciones que nadie puede entender"** ,mi mirada menlancólica se posa en las palabras de un mundo muy distinto al mio, por que nadie tiene estos ojos carmesí que asusta a todo el mundo.

 **fuera del pueblo, en el bosque se encuentra esta casa, mas allá de la atención de las personas, es por eso que nadie viene a visitarme**

de repente recuerdo las crudas palabras que me dijo mi padre

 _- **no hagas contacto visual-**_

no se si eran así, pero yo las sentí como un puñal en la espalda y **con un endurecido corazón me resigno a mi soledad viviendo mis días viendo solo "cosas".** Miro mi libro y sonrió **todo lo que se es lo que hay en las historias**

Hay veces en las que me gustaría preguntarte, madre, **y si anhelo algo en el mundo, solo un poco ¿me perdonarías por eso?.**

Mundo, así llamaba a las cosas nuevas y emocionantes y especialmente a la persona especial la cual me querría tal y cual soy.

 **L** **igeramente fluyo a lo largo incluso en esta irracionalidad en la que nací en algún lugar dentro de mi, dime ese amplo mundo en el que imagino un futuro salvaje ya sea hoy o mañana ¿no vendrá a llamar a mi puerta?, mientras estaba teniendo esas fantasías y mirando hacia el exterior de repente oigo a alguien hablando.**

-¿hay alguien aquí?- se escucho. **golpee mi te de hierbas a medio beber, derramándolo sobre el escritorio**

 **"- ¿que debo hacer?-" pensé, mirando hacia la puerta**

 ** _-_ _mira a cualquier_ _a a los ojos y se convertirá en piedra-,_ eso es lo que había oído decir de mi padre a mi madre, y al parecer mis ojos son iguales.** Como odiaba esa imagen en el espejo, cunado veía esos ojos carmesí **y por la forma en la que van siempre las historias bueno esas personas son de temer, eso ya lo sabia.**

 **un fuerte sonido izo eco afuera, el primer golpe que jamas había oído y el decir que estaba nerviosa no seria suficiente,** incluso cuando intente escapar tropeze con uno de mis tan preciados libros

 **ese mundo extraño que había imaginado que llamaría en realidad abrió la puerta mucho mas fácilmente de lo que yo esperaba** derrepente los recuerdos de mi dura infancia vuelven a mi: las agresiones de los niños del pueblo y el daño que le hicieron a mi mamá tratando de protegerme, llevándola a la muerte .

La persona termino **encontrándome escondida, cubriéndome los ojos, esa persona estaba sorprendida**

 **\- si me miras a los ojos... te volverás de piedra- balbucee pero el solo sonrió**

 **\- yo también he estado con miedo a volverme de piedra ¿pero no seria el mundo mucho mejor, sin ese miedo?-** respondiste mientras me acariciabas suavemente la cabeza, como mi madre lo hacia, haciéndome llorar mas para luego hacerme escuchar una hermosa melodía, de un extraño aparato, **reservando pacíficamente mi corazón se lleno de imaginación y un poco de ella resonó en el mundo** y me envolviste en tu capucha -soy Natsu ¿ y tu?- me sonreíste, era la mas hermosa sonrisa que había visto en años, resaltaba mas que esa linda cabellera rosa.

-soy Lucy- respondí sonriendole tiernamente. Se podría decir que fue uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida.

 **y dime tu que viniste hacia mi para enseñarme acerca del futuro extravagante que si alguna ves me vuelvo a perder tu vas a estar aquí esperando por mi.**

otro año había pasado y llegaba de nuevo aquella estación y yo salgo por primera vez en años solo para tu encuentro. Escucho tu voz y **la brisa de verano vuelve de nuevo y vuela la capucha que tu me diste y la deje mecerse suavemente con el viento** dedicándote una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿vamos?- me preguntaste enseñando el reproductor de música, mientras un muchacho de cabello azul marino se asomaba por tu espalda

-si- dije corriendo para poder estar a tu lado

* * *

 ** _hola a todos, bueno no tengo mucho que decir simplemente me encanto mucho la canción._**

 ** _espero que les aya gus_ _tado y no olviden dejar su hermoso y sensual review, aceptamos de todo incluso tomatazos_**

 ** _nos leemos non7 chauuu_**


End file.
